User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/Dragon Games+Storybook of Legends Theory
I was going to make this a forum post but I felt not as many people would see it there and idk I would like to discuss it with people so! Here it is. Disclaimer: Obviously, massive Dragon Games spoilers ahead (And just about every other EAH Special). Other disclaimer: The post this theory came from can be found here . So, with the Storybook of Legends gone, the general assumption has been that everyone can sort of do as they please. Even the people who did sign ended up signing a fake, so no one signed. There's not even a chance of anyone signing any more as they ditched the book in Way Too Wonderland. Raven did sign the real book, but with the book destroyed, it no longer means anything. But, what if everyone was still bound by destiny? In Dragon Games, despite no one officially having a destiny to follow, a lot of the characters end up falling into the story of Snow White. Apple plays Snow White, the Evil Queen plays herself, Faybelle the Hunter, Darling the Prince and the other dragon riders (including Raven) end up being the seven dwarfs. Apple (Snow) takes the poison apple from the Evil Queen (Evil Queen). The other 7 dragon riders (the 7 dwarfs) put her in a glass case, give her a funeral and try to look after her while waiting for the prince to come to help. When Daring can't be the prince, Darling steps in and becomes the Prince, waking Apple up from her sleep. This whole time Faybelle (The Hunter) has been working for the Evil Queen, but ultimately has a change of heart and aids the good guys. Could it be likely that the characters will all still end up following stories? Perhaps not their story, but a'' story? Maybe all the Storybook of Legends ever did was tie you to one ''particular story. Why? To keep the people of Ever After safe. Think about it. None of the characters will realize this has happened. Faybelle isn't gonna sit down after the events of Dragon Games and think: 'Hrm. I sure acted like the hunter from Snow White then. Wow. Weird'. They all believe they have no legacies to fill. They're all walking blind. When walking blind, dangers come. Without a prince to save her, Apple easily could of stayed in that state for the rest of her life. It was only because Darling stepped up to the role that Apple lived. Perhaps the idea of having your children do exactly what you do/did was brought into place was to stop needless deaths and endless sleeps in Ever After. It helped keep the people safe. It may seem like an oppressive regime, but it easily could of come from a very well intentioned place. Simply put, perhaps the Storybook of Legends ties a person to one specific story. If Lizzie were to sign, she would have to become the Queen of Hearts. Since no one signed, all the destinies are still there, but now no one knows what character to play. This theory would suggest that all the characters will end up playing someone from a story, whether they realize it or not. They can't escape destiny, but they can pick which destiny they want to take part in (consciously or otherwise) - It'd could explain why Daring's kiss doesn't work. Sure he thinks cause he's not from the story, but maybe he's in denial. Maybe his heart wasn't 100% in it. He didn't want to play that role. Another Prince Charming? Maybe. But not that one. With his destiny right upon him, maybe he had second thoughts. We do know hes been far more interested in Lizzie and Cerise than he has been with Apple. I don't know if anyone is actually gonna read this but I would really love to know other peoples thoughts. Category:Blog posts